<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learn To Take A Hint by redhoodedangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825767">Learn To Take A Hint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedangel/pseuds/redhoodedangel'>redhoodedangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asmodeus bumped up the rating, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinda, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, MC is oblivious, Meddling Mammon, Pining Lucifer, Self Insert Weekend, Slight Blasphemy, and a sub, at least for now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedangel/pseuds/redhoodedangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were oblivious. He was Pride, given form. Who would cave first?</p><p>Aka your relationship with Lucifer and how it progressed through the brothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hewroo, it is I. I love Lucifer so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in Lucifer’s secret study, sitting side to side with Lucifer. He’d agreed to help you study. No, more like he insisted on helping you study, and knowing him, when he insisted, it meant, “Don’t run away or else.”</p><p>He was really a great teacher, as he said so himself. He’s confident in his teaching ability. You didn’t like the idea of him whipping Mammon as he tutored, but with you, he was surprisingly attentive, going through the topics at just the right pace. And of course, it made you understand the lessons taught at RAD better. Hours already passed by when you no longer felt productive, feeling like you would rather rest in your room.</p><p>“Thank you, Lucifer. You’ve been of great help. I think I’ll retire for the night.” you said, as you moved to pack your textbooks away.</p><p>“Wait,” he said, grabbing your hand. “Can you stay for a while please?” he asked.</p><p>Confused, you sat back and leaned in closer to him. “Of course, are you okay?” you said, eyebrows raised. You could have sworn that there was a pink tinge on his cheeks, his eyes cast downward.</p><p>“I’d really like to talk to you more. Is that selfish of me?”</p><p>You chuckled. “Of course not. Although, no more talking about lessons. My brain is tired.”</p><p>He smiled, also leaning in now. “Tell me, do your brothers drive you crazy as well? You’re probably already aware that the action of my brothers sometimes can give me an excruciating headache.”</p><p>You looked at him for a quiet minute, pensive. “Mmm hmmm. Of course.” You told him. “You probably already know since you looked at my files. I am the eldest of 6 siblings. Like you, I suppose. The only difference is that I have 3 sisters and 3 brothers. ” you smiled.</p><p>“I know, which is why I asked. I think you and I are more similar than we thought.”</p><p>“Uh huh.. And yes, they do drive me crazy. I totally get you. Siblings' relationships are tough. But I love them so much.” you continued. You felt your cheeks warmed. You missed your siblings. “My sisters, I get along with them. My brothers, on the other hand, two of them are teenagers, so they’re at that rebellious stage..” you trailed, fondly. “My youngest brother is only 10 years old. He is practically still a baby. With my brothers, you can always hear me yell the loudest in the house. I constantly have to tell them to stop fighting.” There’s a tightness in your chest now, your eyes watered. “I miss them so much.”</p><p>“MC…” Lucifer called out to you softly. “I’m sorry, for keeping you from your family. I’ll tell you what, I’ll have Barbatos look into the possibility of connecting your D.D.D. with a human realm mobile device, so you can contact them.” His gloved hand touching your arm. A reassurance, you realized.</p><p>At that, you lit up. “Really? You would do that for me? Thank you, Lucifer!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” you spontaneously hugged him. He was taken aback by the affection, but found himself hugging you back.</p><p>“Anything to make your stay more pleasant here in Devildom.” You heard him say, and you almost scoffed.</p><p>Letting him go slowly, you gave him a grin. “Thank you, Lucifer. That meant a lot to me.” You knew Lucifer was not promising anything, but the prospect of being able to contact your family while being on the exchange programme got you elated and hopeful that you kissed his cheek in gratitude.</p><p>He blushed, his eyes wide.</p><p>“You’re truly a great older brother, you know.” you said fondly. “I can always tell that even though your brothers drive you crazy, you care about them a lot.”</p><p>He stared at you intently. “Can you tell that I care a lot about another person?” he asked, his voice low, sultry.</p><p>Huh? Who? You gave it a long thought. “Well, I can always tell that you and Simeon go way back. So I guess you care about him too?”</p><p>Lucifer looked at you- really looked at you. Like he couldn’t believe what you’re saying. Was it possible that you might have said something wrong?</p><p>You cleared your throat. “You know,” you said, changing the topic, “speaking of, I haven’t really made a pact with you..”</p><p>“A pact, you say?” He paused. “I see. You’ve made pacts with all of my brothers, which just leaves me. Do you really want to make a pact with me? Truly?” he questioned.</p><p>You nodded. His gloved hand then crept up to your neck, holding it firmly, but not quite choking. You felt your heart pounding in your chest.</p><p>“I don’t know how my brothers felt about making a pact with you, but I am more than a name to be crossed off your list. I can’t have you lumping me together with everyone else. That won’t do.” he told you, looking into your eyes with every word. His cold tone incited fear, making you feel as though your heart could fall down to your stomach. Yet, you also feel…….turned on?</p><p>In a blink, he turned into his demon form. “You aren’t going to run? You’ve certainly got guts, don’t you?”</p><p>The audacity of this demon, you thought. How could you run when said demon was holding you in chokehold?! But you kept yourself mum, your breathing heavy.</p><p>“Now listen, and listen well.” You felt him lightly pressed on your neck. “I will not be your possession. I won’t belong to you. <strong>You will belong to me</strong>.” He said, and you shuddered. “So, what will it be? Will you make a pact with me, MC?” his gloved hand now tilting your chin.</p><p>“Lucifer… I was just saying stuff. If you don’t want a pact, then that’s okay, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, I promise-”</p><p>“How unfortunate for you. Because it is too late now.” He smirked. “As of this moment, MC, you are <strong>mine</strong>.”</p><p>As soon as he said that, you saw the pact mark in the air. You’d made a pact with Lucifer.</p><p>“Lucifer…” you called out. He reverted back to normal now. “If I made you do things you don’t want to do, I’m sor-”</p><p>“Do not assume that I do not want it, MC.” he cut you off, his voice stern, “and please keep in mind, I meant every word.”</p><p>And there he went, looking at you so intently again. Like...like there was something on your face or something. You did not know how to respond by now. It was awkward.</p><p>“Hn.. you said that you are about to retire for the night, did you not?”</p><p>“Ah, yes.. “ you replied as you tucked your hair behind your ear, trying to offer him a smile, eyes looking anywhere but him. “It’s late. I should probably get going. Thanks for tutoring me, Lucifer.”</p><p>But he just bid you goodnight quickly and you immediately felt like you had to scramble.</p><p>You were about to close the door behind you and you could have sworn you heard Lucifer muttered to himself, “Who would have thought a human like you would stir up these feelings within me?”</p><p>.....................................What in the hell was that?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hummmmm.... More chapters coming I guess? Do leave kudos and comments o w o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Mammon</strong>: MC, you gotta help me!!! <br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: I flunked half of my subjects. Lucifer’s gonna find out soon so I'm gonna need you to talk to him to soften the blows. <br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Can you say nice things about me to him?? You're the only one who can help me from being hanged from the chandelier….</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>MC</strong>: What makes you think he'll listen to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Of course he listens to you!! Isn't he, like, what's that word they use in the human realm? Ahh! Isn't he your boyfriend?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>MC</strong>: No, he's not….</em>
</p><p><em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Yeah, you're right. You humans are shallow. <br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Girlfriends, boyfriends.. Pfftt..What even!<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Such inconsequential shit. More like you are lovers. <br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Except for demons, once we have romantic feelings for someone, it's gonna last for a few millennia.. </em></p><p><em><strong>MC</strong>: What are you saying? <br/>
</em> <em><strong>MC</strong>: Stop messing around<br/>
</em> <em><strong>MC</strong>: Is it because he made a pact with me?</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: He maDE A PACT WITH YOU????</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>MC</strong>: ....Yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: He actually let you make a pact with him?</em>
</p><p><em><strong>MC</strong>: Yeah.<br/>
</em> <em><strong>MC</strong>: Then he said something about me belonging to him and not the other way around, which is rather different than the time I made pacts with the rest of you. It got me quite confused.<br/>
</em> <em><strong>MC</strong>: I was wondering what that could mean...</em></p><p><em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Are you kidding me?! <br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: He hasn't made pacts with anyone FOR CENTURIES. <br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: He's very selective.<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Wait, are you saying that you don't know that he loves you??</em></p><p><em><strong>MC</strong>: He WHAT?<br/>
</em> <em><strong>MC</strong>: ME? </em></p><p><em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Oh ho ho.. this is too good to be true!<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Wait, does that mean he hasn't said anything to you yet?!<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: The Avatar of Pride, am I right?<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Of course I'm right. The GREAT Mammon is always right.<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: I have a brilliant idea<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: You hold all the power here, MC<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Now, listen well to The GREAT Mammon, because we're definitely gonna take advantage of this<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: You talk to him and use your cuteness and seduction or whatever on him and you tell him, "Oh, Handsome and Mighty Lucifer, Mammon has tried his best during tests. It shouldn't matter that he didn't pass right? I've seen Mammon studied so hard this term."<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Or something like that. Ya know the gist. <br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: BOOM. FOOLPROOF.<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Hey, can you ask him to give me back Goldie too? <br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: You can say it's for my study motivation or something.<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Just make things up.<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: I bet he'll cave in if you beg. He likes that.<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Oi, human! You've been awfully quiet.<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Don't ignore me!</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>MC</strong>: I'm sorry. I'm still taking these all in…</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Do you love him too? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>MC</strong>: I dunno. Do I? Maybe T_T</em>
</p><p><em><strong>Mammon</strong>: ........<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: I don't usually meddle in Lucifer's business, cuz ya know, he'll have my head if he knew<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: But as your FIRST demon, I'm gonna give you this advice<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: For Free. One time only!<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: I think you should tell him<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: As the Avatar of Pride, it's very hard for him to say what he's feeling sometimes</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>MC</strong>: You think I should? Right now?</em>
</p><p><em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Go for it<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: But don't you dare forget that I'm your FIRST demon. <br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Hey! If he returned your feelings, which I'm sure he will, you gotta help me by talking to him! It's the least you can do after such a great advice from The GREAT Mammon<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Also<br/>
</em> <em><strong>Mammon</strong>: Keep this between us</em></p>
<hr/><p>You barged into Lucifer’s study in haste with your heart pounding. Somehow in your nervousness, you still remembered to close the door. In front of you, Lucifer sat behind his desk, composed. Truly a picture of poise and coolheadedness as he did a stack of paperwork. Most definitely for Diavolo. He casted a glance at you, pausing his work, and said, “Ah.. MC.. To what do I owe the pleasure?” </p><p>You looked at him, his eyebrow raised at you in question. You felt your heart palpitating even more, recalling what Mammon had texted you and what you just learned. Does Lucifer- Did he really? Entertaining that possibility, you tried to say something but words just got caught up in your throat. </p><p>“Are you just going to stand there gaping? I don’t have all day.” he told you, there was a playful hint in his deep voice. “If you feel the need to be in my presence so much, you are welcome to sit on the couch and watch me work.” </p><p>“Lucifer…” you paused momentarily, gathering your courage. Ah, fuck it. You’re just gonna nail it. At this point, it’s too late to turn back. You’re already here, so might as well. Did not matter that you felt jittery, or felt like a bile rising up your throat, like you need to drink and suddenly need to pee at the same time. But you couldn’t- wouldn’t be able to look him in his beautiful red eyes as you did, you thought to yourself. So you glanced at your feet. “I think… I think I might be in love with you.” </p><p>There. </p><p>You closed your eyes as you anticipated his answer. After what felt like the longest minute of your life, you heard him clear his throat that forced you to look up. </p><p>“The feeling is mutual.” he said tersely before continuing his work.</p><p>That’s it? </p><p>Just a curt, <em> the feeling is mutual?  </em>What in the fresh hell?! Have you misinterpreted Mammon’s texts somehow or? This little shi- </p><p>You shook your head in disbelief that you forgot how nervous you felt 5 minutes ago, confessing your feelings to him in vulnerability. This prideful demon, you swear to the Heavens.</p><p>“Are we like… you know?” you asked him, twirling a strand of your hair as you did so. </p><p>He looked up at you. His head tilted to the side a little, waiting for you to continue. </p><p>“Are we, you know, like, together-<em> together </em> ? Like lovers?” You felt your cheeks heat. Suddenly, you felt very small. Maybe Mammon looked too much into it. <em> You </em> looked too much into it. Maybe he meant the feeling is mutual like Lucifer loves his brothers. Maybe he just saw you as nothing more than just a shadow of Lilith (this thought got you the most). Maybe you shouldn’t have done this. Insecurities and doubt creeped in. What were you doing listening to Mammon? </p><p>“MC…” Lucifer put his pen down, his attention solely on you now. “Come here.” He beckoned. </p><p>Begrudgingly, you went around the desk and faced him. He shifted the chair slightly and angled his body towards you. “Closer…” he commanded. </p><p>“But.. there isn’t anywhere for me to sit on.” </p><p>He smirked at you, patting his lap. You’re convinced your cheeks were flushed scarlet right then. </p><p>You walked towards him with unsure steps. As you got closer, he grabbed your waist and positioned you on his lap so that you’re straddling his thigh. His smirk seemed to get wider when you squirmed under his gaze. </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>“Hey, yourself.” you replied coyly. </p><p>He moved a strand of hair on your face behind your ear. His gloved hand cupped your cheek. Your damn body seemed to have an automatic response and leaned into his touch. His gaze softened. “Is that what you desire? For us to be lovers?” he implored.</p><p>You peered at him from under your lashes. “Yes, but is that what you want, though?” </p><p>“I thought it’s obvious.”</p><p>“What’s obvious?” you asked him back, cocking your head. </p><p>Lucifer let out a sigh. His hand touched his temple in frustration. “For someone so brave and straightforward, you can be really daft sometimes. I wonder if Mammon rubbed off on you. I suppose it was my fault for assigning him to you.” He looked at you, and when he spoke next, his tone held no malice. “I thought it’s obvious when I made a pact with you. I told you I meant every word. I assume you already know” </p><p>Gears started turning inside your head. Every word meaning he meant it when he said he did not want to be lumped together with everyone else and when he implied that the pact was not against his will. </p><p>
  <em> And when he said you will belong to him and that you were his.  </em>
</p><p>You blushed at the thought. You’re pretty sure you already combusted inside. Damn this demon. “Well,” you started off. “I’m not a mind reader. And you don’t need to be so cryptic about being in love with me. Expressing your feelings is not a sin, you know?” you huffed. “And even if it was, we’re already in hel-”</p><p>But before you finished your sentence, Lucifer pressed his lips to yours, effectively silencing you. And you melted right into his kiss. </p><p>He snaked his arms around your waist once more, pulling you closer while you wrapped your arms around him, fingers finding themselves in his black hair. He kissed and kissed and kissed you until you were heady and he nipped softly at your lower lip before pulling away, his thumb tracing it gently. </p><p>“Is that obvious enough for you now?” he teased. </p><p>“Shut up.” you quipped, blushing. You couldn’t help that you felt very happy in that moment, thanks to the mighty first-born in front of you. You planted a firm kiss on his cheek, and he smiled at your affection. How wonderful for you that you got to see this side of him. You felt a warm feeling in your chest.</p><p>The moment broke as soon as Lucifer shifted the chair and reached from around you, continuing his work. Trapped between him and the table, you wriggled in his lap. </p><p>“Quit moving.“ his tone stern, demanding as always.</p><p>“I can go, you know.” </p><p>“You’re not going anywhere. You are going to stay here, on my lap, until I finish this paperwork. And then, we’re going to my room, so I can continue kissing you senseless.” </p><p>You shivered at the promise, but also excited about what’s to come with it. </p><p>“Okay.” you finally said, resigned on the lap of the demon you love. </p><p>….</p><p>….</p><p>….</p><p>“Speaking of, do you know that Mammon has been so nice to me lately?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everyone say, thank you to the GREAT Mammon! </p><p>I initially wanted to make one of those fake chat thing. I saw a lot of twitter fic with it, seems cools to provide you with visuals like that! Alas, I'm not that talented...</p><p>Also, I did not keep Lucifer pining for very long, did I? I didn't have the heart, heheheh....</p><p>I really appreciate everyone's kudos and comments, so thank youuuuu so much truly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Asmodeus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AsmoBaby bumped up the rating.. Sorry, kiddos...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were at Majolish, browsing and picking at bright coloured clothes hung on the sparkly, metal racks. You promised Asmodeus you would accompany him shopping that day. He was happily humming while looking at some tops from the rack across from you. ‘Oh, that soft purple one does look cute.’ you thought as you saw Asmodeus took a liking to that one. It would look so good on him. </p><p>Asmodeus realized that you had been observing him and gave you a knowing smile. Putting back the purple, velvet top he was holding, he continued browsing for clothes merrily, humming as he always did. Suddenly, he stopped, declaring, “Isn’t Lucifer just so handsome that he could make your heart stop?” His eyes looking right at you with a mischievous glint.</p><p>At his abrupt comment (and the mention of your new lover), you blushed. “Of course, he is. But so are you and your brothers. It’s a demon thing, I suppose.” </p><p>“Oh, so you agree~ He is just SO handsome. Second only to ME, of course~” he winked. He made a show of tapping his chin with his finger, as if to think. “You know, he seems really happy lately. He didn’t even punish Beel for accidentally drinking his coffee and eating his tarts at breakfast. He didn’t even scream at Mammon this morning. I wonder if you’re the one who caused it.” He gave you a toothy smile. </p><p>“Maybe he is just in a good mood?” you offered sheepishly. </p><p>“Hmmm hmmm~” he hummed, walking towards you. Still tapping his chin in thought, he eyed you from head to toe. “You also started to have this glow about you recently, you know. Oh, you are just so cute!” he exclaimed, pinching your cheeks. “Maybe being in love suits you both.” He muttered. Hands still cupping both your cheeks, he finally shot you the question that he’s obviously been curious to ask. “So, tell me~ Have you and Lucifer been having sex?”</p><p>You swatted his hands away in reflex. “Asmooooo..” you covered your face with your hands in embarrassment. Oh, how you wished you could go back home or drop dead right now. </p><p>Asmodeus laughed, his arm clutching his stomach. “Oh, you’re so cute when you’re flustered. But I can’t guess at all since you seem the type to react the same way even if you have. So, have you?” </p><p>What should you answer? That no, you hadn’t but how you WISHED that you had? ‘Oh no, Asmo, we mostly just kiss each other silly but I secretly want to bang your older brother’? Somehow the third answer wouldn’t really work, you thought. </p><p>But Asmodeus IS the Avatar of Lust. Surely it’s safe for you to confide in him about this matter… Right? He would know about this the best, wouldn’t he? Being the Avatar of Lust, and all. </p><p>“No.” you sighed. “We.. just.. make.. out.” you confessed. </p><p>“Eehhh?” he gasped. “Woww, I know Lucifer’s powerful, but he’s even stronger than I imagined. Never thought the sadistic first born would have that much self-restraint.” He pouted, “If I were him, I wouldn’t be able to resist you~” he gave you a salacious wink.</p><p>It’s not that you hadn’t had sex before. Sure, you did back in the human realm. But that’s not to say that you had plenty of experience. You didn’t even know what to do half the time. And frankly speaking, did you even enjoy yourself? These demons- Lucifer had been around for millennia. Surely they took...bed partners...in the past. Perhaps some of those witches, or forgemasters. Perhaps some demons and demoness here in Devildom. You had been thinking about this a lot lately. And it’s eating yourself up. Would Lucifer look at you differently when you’re so inexperienced? </p><p>Bracing yourself, you asked Asmodeus, “Um.. do you.. know.. what he likes?” Your voice came out smaller than you intended to, your face flushed. Even in the presence of the embodiment of lust, you still thought it a taboo. </p><p>“My, my..  Are you asking me about how to seduce Lucifer?” Asmodeus evidently was enjoying this too much. </p><p>“Maybe? I am not very experienced with sex, to be honest. I worry if I don’t fulfill some expectations..” you told him, deciding to be honest.</p><p>“Hm.. You are asking the right person, my darling MC. I don’t always know 100% but I can usually guess what people’s kinks are. It comes with being the Avatar of Lust.” He grinned.</p><p>Before you knew it, he grabbed your hand and dragged you to another section in Majolish. The lighting in this area was softer, more sultry. And the shelves and racks were all black and pink, adorned with random white polkadots. It smelled a little different, too; a very strong floral scent that made your head spin, almost. Asmodeus had dragged you into the lingerie section of Majolish. </p><p>“Lucifer would probably like it when you beg. He is our own renowned sadist, and the Avatar of Pride, after all.” he said with spring in his steps as he moved from rack to rack browsing for stuff. “You writhing underneath him would probably be a treasurable sight for him.” he claimed, biting his lip, looking straight into your eyes (you could only gape at him in reply. What’s left there to do?). His attention diverted back to the pieces of garments in front of him. He continued to browse among the many white and rose frills some more, only pausing seemingly to ponder between two choices. “Expect a lot of rope play- Ah~! this would look SO cute on you, MC.” he took a white-coloured set out from the rack.</p><p>It was a full lace bodysuit with cap sleeves, flower detailing, and lacy part on the sleeves as well. It was bare on the waist, then it had a kind of ruffle on the hips. It was very cute indeed- coquettishly cute. And you generally liked good (and cute) underthings. You wondered if it would fit you like a dream.</p><p>Excitedly, Asmodeus grabbed your hand again to pull you to the nearest full-length mirror, your feet dragging behind you as a result. He spinned your body so that you faced the mirror. Then, from behind you, he dangled the set in front of you. “Hm, I was right. This would suit you so much.” You could see him smiling from the mirror. His voice lowered into a whisper, “Lucifer would be delighted seeing you in this.” One of his hands came to caress your chin, “If you wore this, then he might punish you for tempting him, you know. Will you be ready for it?” he breathed, instantly got you imagining the scenario. </p><p>“White symbolizes purity, you know... I suspect... it would be some kind of pride for him, too. Seeing you in white, when he knew that in the next moment, he got to teach you his ways and brought you so close towards the edge, tainting you, His supposed child. Defiling you with a basal desire of making sweet love to The Devil himself. It would feel like he won against our Father. Oh, how he would love that.” He moaned, his lips grazing your ear. </p><p>He smiled at both your reflections in the mirror, at how you had visibly turned red. He spinned you again. This time, you’re facing him instead of the mirror. “MC, you are just the cutest, aren’t you? I almost can’t resist you.” He said as he hugged you. “I’m really glad you came to me, but MC darling, the right person to ask this to would be Lucifer himself. Trust me, there would be no expectations that you can’t fulfill because he <em><strong>ah-dores</strong></em> you. Now, come on. I’m getting this for you.” </p><p>“Asmooo, you shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“No excuses allowed. I’m getting this for you. Besides, don’t worry about it as I might not even have to pay for anything because they love me here.” he winked. </p><p>Not in the mood to argue with the Avatar of Lust, you surrendered and let him. “Alright, alright.”</p><p>“Hmm,” he tapped his chin in thought again. </p><p>“What is it this time?” you asked. </p><p>He gave it a minute, tapping his chin in consideration all the while looking at you, teasing. “Do you think once you and Lucifer finally had sex, he’d let me join in on the fun or let me watch at least?”</p><p>“NO!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: Asmo, nO!<br/>Asmo: Asmo, YES!</p><p>Thank you for everyone's comments and kudos! You're all so sweet...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>